beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blazing Dracowyvern
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Face Bolt: Dracowyvern The facebolt depicts a Wyvern-like dragon with its tongue out. The wyvern is also shown with two horns on the top of its head. Unlike the common facebolt, this facebolt is completely circular, improving its stamina slightly. 4D Energy Ring: Dracowyvern Attack: 7 Defense: 3 Stamina: 5 The Energy ring has the image of a sword on one half and a dragon's ring on the other. This greatly unbalances the Bey, but assists with its special move. The ring is colored Orange-Red. 4D Hybrid Wheel: Blazing Attack: 8 Defense: 4 Stamina: 5 The Blazing wheel is composed of 2 different parts, the core and the attack ring. The attack ring goes under the core. The attack ring has 3 protusions, each different from the other. The first is shaped like a sword, the second like a gattling gun, and the third simply like a scythe's blade. The core is able to fit with the attack ring two different ways. In the first, the 3 weapons stick out separately for a different attack with each hit. When it changes to Flare mode, the 3 protusions are evenly placed along the core, creating one powerful attack with each hit. The way the wheel changes modes is when the wheel is hit hard enough, pushing the attack ring back or forward, locking it into Flare mode. Spin Track: Iron Tail 145 Attack: 5 Defense: 4 Stamina: 4 The IT145 track is circular with 3 curved blades sticking out. The blades can stabilize the bey when knocked off balance and are used with the special move. The blades are facing left, and are also used to attack the opponent's Bey. Performance Tip: eXtreme Eternal Flat Sharp (XEFS) Attack: 3 Defense: 4 Stamina: 6 The EXFS tip is free spinning and the sharp part is extremely fine, resulting in easy destablizing. However, this is easily fixed when used with the IT145 spin track. The tip also will have excellent stamina if the Bey is untouched. The Flat part is used to attack at a constant, but steady rate. The tip can also use the two types of tips (flat and sharp) to rotate at an angle on the ground. Abilities Gattling Shot: This ablity is the most commonly used since it is activated almost whenever the bey is knocked of balance. The blades of the spin track, combined with the Hybrid wheel, cut up litte shards of the stadium as it regains balance and the shards are shot at reapid speeds like a gattling shot. Core Fusion: This is the mode change of the fusion wheel. When the Attack ring is hit hard enough (with special move or strong attack) the Attack ring slides back or forward and locks it with the Core. Iron Slash: This is a basic attack and is activated when the opposing Bey comes into contact with the IT145 track. The opposing bey is then slashed with the spinning blades of IT145. Special Move